


In which Bucky discovers that baking is harder than it looks

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of domestic fluff as a birthday gift for so_shhy</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bucky discovers that baking is harder than it looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/gifts).



The last thing Steve expects when he gets back from his run is to walk into an apartment that’s warm and smells delicious. When he’d left Bucky has still been in bed, mumbling that ‘doing anything at this time is unnatural’. He’s not even sure if Bucky was awake or not since all he’d been able to see was some hair poking out of a huddle of blankets.

He’d been expecting Bucky to still be in bed but instead he can hear the radio playing in the kitchen and the sound of Bucky moving about. For a moment Steve just stands there, letting the sounds wash over him and marvelling at the fact that despite all the awful things they have both been through this is more or less what their lives had been like before the war. Bucky would always cook, because Steve was terrible at it, and they’d listen to the radio together while Steve sketched at the table. 

He pads into the kitchen to see what Bucky is working on and can’t stop the huff of laughter when he sees the state that the kitchen is in. There’s flour everywhere, including on Bucky’s face and in his hair, and there’s a bowl of what looks like frosting, the contents of which seem to be mostly spread across the kitchen counter. Amusingly there’s very little on the Captain America apron Sam had bought them as a joke when they’d first moved in together. 

Bucky is bent forward, eyes narrowed in concentration and his tongue poking out between his lips as he carefully pipes frosting onto a batch of cupcakes. It’s pretty much the most adorable thing Steve has ever seen.

“I didn’t know you could bake,” he says with a smile as he leans against the door frame so he can continue to watch Bucky work. Bucky’s hand slips and he mutters a curse in Russian before tossing the piping bag back into the bowl with a snarl.

“I miss the days when cooking just involved boiling stuff,” Bucky grumbles. “Why does everything gotta be so complicated now?”

Steve pushes away from the door and moves over to inspect Bucky’s cupcakes. Apart from the one he slipped on they all look perfect.

“Is this breakfast?” Steve asks as he reaches for the slightly messy cupcake. 

Bucky swats his hand. “How about you go and take a shower first? I can smell you from here.”

“I thought you liked it?” Steve replies with a grin. “You said, and I quote, ‘I love it when you’re all hot and sweaty, Steve. It makes me want you even more’.”

Bucky snorts. “Pretty sure I was just trying to get you into bed with me, and if worked as I recall. Now get!”

Steve laughs and heads into the bathroom. By the time he’s showered and changed the kitchen looks like like an explosion has happened. Bucky has ditched the apron and cleaned himself up, although there’s still a smear of flour across his cheek. 

The cupcakes have all been tidied away into a box which is sitting in one corner, save for one which Bucky is holding in his hand. 

“You got home earlier than I expected,” Bucky says with an awkward smile as he scratches the back of his neck. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Before Steve can ask what he’s talking about Bucky pulls out a small candle from his pocket, lights it, and sticks it in the middle of the cupcake before handing it to Steve.

Steve blinks. It’s not his birthday. It’s a bit hard to forget your birthday when it happens to fall on July 4th.

“A year ago,” Bucky says softly, “I turned up here with barely any idea who I was and you took me in even though I’d tried to kill you and neither of us knew whether I would try it again or not. You saved me, Steve, and I just wanted to say thank you I guess. For everything.”

Steve blinks back the tears. Has it really been a year already? Honestly, he’s been so glad to have Bucky back in his life that he’s trying to push out all memories of the time he wasn’t around. 

“Bucky, I will _always_ be here for you. Til the end of the line, remember? I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

Bucky’s face softens and he pulls Steve into his arms. “Can’t get rid of me now, Rogers.”

Steve smiles. “Good to know.”

He kisses Bucky, soft at first and then deeper like he never wants to let Bucky go, relishing the fact that they are still here and together after a year.

“Love you,” he murmurs when they part because he will never get tired of being able to say it and having Bucky there to hear it. Then he smiles and brushes the smear of flour from Bucky’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Bucky replies. “Now eat your damn cake.”

Steve grins and pulls the candle out, making a display of sucking off the frosting and enjoying the way it makes Bucky’s eyes bulge and his cheeks flush. He takes a bite and his eyes roll back as a burst of flavor explodes in his mouth.

“Oh my god, Bucky, what’s in this thing?”

“Passion fruit,” Bucky replies. “Never had it before, or at least I can’t remember having it, so I thought I’d give it a try. You like it?”

All Steve can do is let out a small moan as he takes another bite.

“You gotta try this.”

He coats his finger in a thick layer of frosting and slides it between Bucky’s lips.

Bucky lets out a soft moan which Steve echoes as Bucky’s tongue slides up and down his finger. Food as foreplay is a new one on him but he’s willing to go with it. 

“I think we should celebrate properly,” he finally croaks.

Bucky flashes him a positively wicked grin that sends the blood rushing into Steve’s crotch. Food and sex seems to be just about the most perfect way for them to celebrate their one year anniversary.

“Let’s go,” Bucky says, tugging Steve’s arm with his metal hand.

They don’t leave the bedroom for the rest of the day.


End file.
